


Choking Hazard

by rome_in_asia



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Implied Yoongi/Jimin and Namjoon/Jin, Inspired by Real Events, Jungkook is magic, M/M, Mother Hen Jin, Sick Kim Taehyung | V, Sick Tae Is A Stubborn Tae, Who likes medicine anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Taehyung is sick and he hates medicine. Everyone caves in and Jungkook is called to the rescue.





	

Taehyung knew running out of the dorm to chase the ice cream truck while it was raining and pretending not to hear Seokjin yelling at him to _at least put a damned raincoat on_ was a bad idea.

He also knew staying up late five nights in a row to binge watch a new K-Drama series after intense dance practices was a bad idea.

And he knew bad ideas had worse consequences.

" _Achoo_!" Taehyung sneezed into another tissue. There was a growing pile of discarded tissues on the foot of his bed, since Taehyung was already too weak to even throw it accurately towards the awaiting chicken-designed trash can by the door.

Taehyung refused to drink medicine though, claiming he would choke on a 500g tablet of a head ache reliever.

"Well, we certainly are not getting you children's cold syrup!" Namjoon cried out, frustrated. "I doubt it'll even help if you down the whole bottle, Tae!"

Yoongi just handed Taehyung a huge bottle of water. "This should be empty within two hours, Taehyung. _Two hours._ I'll come by later and personally check if you drank it all. If you won't drink medicine, at least hydrate yourself."

Seokjin then sent Jimin and Yoongi to get some groceries, and Taehyung prompty emptied the one-liter bottled water onto Hoseok's little cactus plants on the windowsill.

"Let's get your temperature, Tae!" Seokjin merrily plopped down beside Taehyung, with Hoseok in tow carrying what looked like a basket of fruits. "Open wide!"

Seokjin had pushed a thermometer into Taehyung's mouth.

"Mmpfhg!" Taehyung complained weakly.

"Geez, man. You couldn't even throw your tissues away?" Hoseok tsk'ed, sweeping up the discarded tissues and putting them in the trash can. He also pushed the can towards the bed for Taehyung to have better access.

"Oh, our Taetae is burning!" Seokjin sounded irritating to Taehyung. He just wanted to sleep, but every five minutes one of his bandmates ( ~~mostly Hoseok popping by with a very bad joke in an attempt to make Taehyung laugh~~ )would barge in.

"Go away." Taehyung groaned, burrowing himself in his covers. His hand shot up from under the sheets to grab a tissue box- his nose was running again.

Seokjin slapped his butt. "Yah, Kim Taehyung! You better down these pills right now or-"

Taehyung sneezed violently under the covers, blocking out what Seokjin was saying and making Hoseok burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're not helping, Hobi."

"I'm not trying too, hyung."

There was a bit of silence before Seokjin finally annouced, "Where's Kookie?"

Taehyung's blood ran cold.

"Out with his new friends, I think." Hoseok grinned at the bundle of sheets that froze when the maknae's name was mentioned. "I'll call him, hyung."

"And Yoongi and Jiminie too, please. They're taking an awfully long time to get groceries."

The two went out of Taehyung's room and the boy immediately sat up, regretting his actions a bit when his head pounded from the sudden movement. He trudged towards the door and locked it, along with the windows, before heading back to his bed and burrowing under the blankets again.

Besides, nobody died of colds before.

_Right?_

Taehyung dozed off after sticking a small piece of rolled tissue up his left nostril, where the snot seemed to be piling up.

He woke up to a pounding from the door, and muffled yelling, but the voices were a bit clear.

"What if he's already dead?" Jungkook demanded.

"Relax, Kookie. No one dies from a cold."

"Yoongi-hyung, this is Tae we're talking about. He cries over a dead ant-"

"What does that have to do with his cold?" Jimin asked, sounding genuinely confused. "And stop kicking the door, Kookie. Don't we have an extra set of keys?"

 _Shit_.

Taehyung wondered if he could sneak out through the window.

"Then why the fuck didn't anyone tell me?"

"Language, Jungkook!" Hoseok screeched.

"I forgot, okay?" Namjoon exclaimed, and the sound of jiggling keys followed. "Seokjin, give Kookie the cold meds. He could get Tae to drink it."

 _Oh hell no_.

Taehyung curled up against the wall when the door opened, and he heard Jungkook push back Jimin and Yoongi, who demanded to see their precious little Taehyung. A weight made the bed dip a bit, and Taehyung knew he was screwed when Jungkook started talking.

"Hyung?"

"Hng."

"Please face me?"

_Stay strong, my resolve._

Taehyung shifted to turn to Jungkook, his head peeking out from the blankets.

_Ah, damn it._

"Have you eaten?"

It hurt to shake his head, but Taehyung's throat was hurting more, so he opted to turn his head a bit.

"Drank water?"

 _Nope_.

Jungkook sighed. "Tae, you're sick, okay? I know we're not busy right now, yet, but you still have to take care of yourself. The fans would be worried if they knew." He brushed off some strands of hair from Taehyung's forehead.

Taehyung hated himself for melting at Jungkook's touch.

"Yoongi-hyung and Jiminie-hyung got really delayed at the groceries because they searched every aisle for this, so you have to drink it." Jungkook took out a bottle of cold medicine. It glinted evilly in the dim light. "Let's go to the kitchen?"

Seokjin wasn't even surprised to see Jungkook lead a very dishrivelled-looking Taehyung, still under numerous blankets, out of his room. He and Namjoon were too preoccupied with physically blocking Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jimin from reaching Taehyung though, so Seokjin just smiled thankfully at Jungkook.

Jungkook made Taehyung sit on a counter as he rummaged around the shelves looking for something he could use to accurately give Tae the 7.5 mL dose.

Taehyung noted he didn't particularly look pissed at having to cut hanging out with his new friends short to get Taehyung to drink medicine.

He heard Jungkook sigh, then turn towards him with a worried look.

Jungkook presented him with a syringe full of light green, translucent liquid.

Taehyung yelped in surprise and fell off the counter.

"Is everything alright in there?" Namjoon hollered from somewhere in the living room.

"Peachy!" Jungkook yelled back before crouching down to Taehyung. "Tae, please? There are literally no measuring cups anywhere here, so this is the only way I could measure it. Please, Tae?"

Could Taehyung really even deny Jungkook?

Taehyung took the syringe with trembling hands, sniffling a bit. He opened his mouth and pressed on, stilling when the minty liquid hit the back of his throat, then went on a coughing fit.

He shredded his blankets and ran to the sink, ignoring the throbbing in his temples and how heavy and cold he felt.

"Tae?"

Taehyung began to gag out on the sink, trying to expel the medicine.

Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut, not sure who to blame for the incident. Taehyung didn't even finish the entire dosage. Jungkook got up and rubbed soothing circles on Taehyung's back, pushing the older's hair back to let him breathe.

Taehyung had tears in his eyes and was still coughing after a minute, making Jungkook worry.

He grabbed a glass of water from the table and made Taehyung drink it, wiping the older's tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jungkook muttered. "I should have tapped out all the air bubbles first." He pulled a still coughing Taehyung into a tight hug, noticing him shivering from the cold. "One more try? Aim for your cheek this time, okay?"

Taehyung had started crying. There was a weird feeling on the back of his throat from where the liquid hit, and he still felt like choking, but he nodded, taking the syringe from Jungkook again.

The younger set them both down the floor and watched carefully as Taehyung opened his mouth and emptied the medicine into his cheeks, frowning slightly at the flavor.

Taehyung started coughing again.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jungkook shushed, pulling the blankets and wrapping them around Taehyung again, running his hands up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him. "You did good, Tae. Go to sleep now."

Five minutes later, Jimin went into the kitchen to see Jungkook struggling to lift Taehyung with all the blankets. The older was peacefully asleep in the maknae's strong arms, making Jimin smirk.

"We should have called you sooner."

"You should have." Jungkook replied, scowling. He beamed a bit when he finally lifted his hyung fully. "Thanks for scourging the grocery store for that syrup. Tae really needs it."

"Man, you are so whipped."

"Like you aren't for Yoongi-hyung. Clam it, Jiminie."

Jimin looked like he had been hit by a firetruck. "Excuse you, Jungkook, I am older than you! Where's the _hyung_ in that sentence for me?"

"Stop yelling!" Jungkook hissed in panic when Taehyung shifted in his arms. He left a flabbergasted Jimin in the kitchen and put Taehyung on his bed, making a split second decision to join in. He kicked his shoes off and changed his jeans into pajamas before cuddling with Taehyung under the covers.

Taehyung moved a bit to let Jungkook slip an arm under his neck and another on Tae's waist. The younger smiled and placed a kiss on Tae's forehead before finally letting sleep take him.

\---

Bonus:

"He never calls me hyung anymore! That brat!" Jimin huffed, reclaiming his seat beside Yoongi on the couch as the remaining five members watched a Harry Potter rerun on the TV.

"At least he got Tae to drink medicine. Kookie is magic, I'm telling you." Hoseok grinned, rolling over on his chair. "I bet he could also make Taehyung drink a liter of water in an hour, unlike Yoongi-hyung here."

"Excuse me?" Yoongi narrowed his eyes.

"Tae poured the water out on my cacti." Hoseok said nonchalantly. "It's all good. I mean, they barely need water to survive, but I keep forgetting to give them water every week. At least Tae watered them for me."

Seokjin's eyes widened and Namjoon mentally began counting backwards from ten.

The moment he reached one, Yoongi let out a scream.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

**Author's Note:**

> Drink your medicine, people! And stay safe, especially to my fellow Filipinos, because it's always raining and it's easy to get sick.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> **un-beta read, like all of my stories. Sorry :(


End file.
